Amigo imaginario
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Pertenece al grupo de relatos: "Saga de la niñez". Tras una misión Sai les enseña a Sakura y a Naruto su último libro, un libro de psicología de la amistad que habla sobre los amigos imaginarios. Pero Naruto nunca ha tenido un amigo imaginario, sino un perro plateado con una cicatriz que venía de la luna.


**Amigo Imaginario.**

_Disclaimer_: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota**: Pertenece a un conjunto de relatos a los que he denominado "Saga de la niñez"

* * *

><p>—Esta demostrado. —Dijo Sai mientras les tendía el libro a Sakura y a Naruto. —Por regla general la mayoría de los niños tienen un amigo imaginario.<p>

Sakura tomó el libro con una ceja alzada mientras Naruto trataba de ver el contenido del libro. Kakashi, recostado en la sombra de un árbol junto a Yamato, les observaba desde lejos mientras ordenaba los informes de la misión; o mejor dicho: mientras pasaba a limpio el informe de Naruto.

¿Cómo podía gastar dos páginas es describir lo bueno que estaba el ramen que había probado durante la misión y solo media página para contar como les había golpeado a los malos?

Desde luego debía aprender de Saura y Sai en ese aspecto.

Pero, por otro lado, era enternecedor ver como no había cambiado nada en absoluto. ¿Seguiría siendo así cuando cumpliera los cincuenta?

—Esto es una tontería. —Dijo Sakura. —Yo nunca tuve un amigo imaginario…

Naruto alzó una ceja, dejando después que una sonrisa traviesa se instalara en su rostro.

—¿Segura Sakura-chan? Porque lo has dicho muy rápido…

Sakura le miró con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloradas ¿qué estaba insinuando ese cabeza hueca?

—¡Ya lo entiendo! —Dijo de pronto Sai. —Como Sakura es un pecho plano no puede tener amigos reales; ¿no es así Naruto?

—Más o menos. —Le dijo Naruto mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza—Más bien es por la frente, ten en cuenta que los amigos imaginarios se tienen cuando eres niño…

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza antes de estrellarles la cabezas a los dos la una con la otra, asegurándose de dejar un gran chichón en ambos. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso en su cara los muy bastardos?!

—Es una suerte que Sakura sea ninja médico. —Había dicho Yamato mientras guardaba el mapa que habían usado.

Kakashi alzó su única ceja visible.

—¿Por qué puede curarles cuando se le vaya la mano golpeándoles? —Sugirió mientras reescribía el informe de Naruto.

Yamato asintió.

—Eso también, pero me refería durante las msiones.

Kakashi hecho un rápido vistazo a la disputa, oyendo los gimoteos de Naruto que trataba de hacer las paces con Sakura.

—Por favor Sakura-chan no lo decía en ese sentido.

—¡Calla, esta sí que no te la paso! ¡No pienso compartir mi vale para dos del Ichiraku contigo!

Naruto dejó escapar un grito de horror mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Sakura implorando su perdón. Esa iba a ser su ansiada cita con Sakura.

Sai, mientras tanto, había recuperado su libro de la psicología de la amistad. Sacudió la tierra con cuidado, asegurándose de que se mantuviera impoluto durante mucho tiempo. Las manías de Raíz seguían muy dentro de él aún.

—En el libro dice que no es malo tener amigos imaginarios. —Dijo Sai de pronto. —De hecho ayuda mucho a los niños solitarios.

Naruto soltó la pierna de Sakura, incorporándose de un brinco.

—Me pregunto si yo también he tenido un amigo imaginario. —Susurró Sai mientras miraba el libro. —Tal vez mis dibujos sean amigos imaginarios.

Sakura sintió un repentino nudo en el estómago.

—No digas eso Sai, —Replicó con voz triste.

—Eso; tienes amigos ahora ¿no? —Le dijo Naruto mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombros jovialmente. —Además todo el mundo ve tus dibujos, por lo que no son imaginarios.

Sakura asintió.

—¡Es cierto! Cuando era pequeña tenía una amiga imaginaria que vivía en un árbol, era algo así como un hada. —Confesó Sakura algo abochornada. —Era muy bonita y siempre era amable conmigo a diferencia de las demás niña, hasta que llegó Ino y ya no necesité que me protegiera más.

Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a Sakura algo sorprendido.

—Ya entiendo. —Dijo Sai. —Cuando tienes amigos reales no necesitas los imaginarios.

Naruto negó con la cabeza fervientemente, llamando la atención de Sakura y Sai. Había algo mal en el razonamiento de ese par.

—No lo entiendo, cuando era pequeño tenía un amigo imaginario. —Confesó Naruto. —Bueno, más bien creo recordar que era un perro que venía de la luna.

Sakura comenzó a reír al escuchar aquello, murmurando que aquello era imposible ¿desde cuándo hay perros en la luna?

Naruto enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—¡Es cierto! Venía a verme cada vez que estaba triste y me cantaba, no le importaba que fuera yo. —Dijo cruzándose de brazos—Era genial; además recuerdo que tenía una cicatriz y solía parecer triste pero siempre me sonreía a pesar de estar tan triste. Siempre me prestaba atención y era amable conmigo pese a estar herido.

Kakashi alzó la vista hasta Naruto con el corazón en un puño; ¿No estaría refiriéndose a lo que creía que se estaba refiriendo?

—Un día me dijo que ya no le dejaban volver más y desde entonces…—Naruto apartó la vista, no había hablado con nadie de ello en la vida y aún se sentía algo triste al recordar lo solo que se sintió cuando el perro se fue. Aún recordaba lo triste que estaba aquel perrito plateado. —Se llamaba Wan… Wan-wan de hecho.

Durante un segundo entero Kakashi sintió unas ganas tremendas de correr hacia Naruto y abrazarlo, igual que hacía cuando aún era un adolescente y acurrucaba a un pequeño Naruto entre sus brazos, recibiendo los ruiditos y las palabras inconexas que emitía el pequeño cada vez que lo veía.

Pero en vez de eso se calló y se puso en pie, alejando sus sentimientos tanto como podía, arrojándolos a una pequeña habitación abarrotada que esperaba poder quebrarse un día para decir y hacer todo cuanto siempre había recluido en aquel rincón de su corazón.

Porque no tenía derecho alguno a decirle nada a Naruto ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contarle que no era imaginario y que, realmente, nunca le había dejado. Solamente había obedecido las reglas que le había puesto el tercero sin rechistar, cuando debería haber peleado más por el pequeño.

Pero Naruto ya no era pequeño, ya no le necesitaba en absoluto.

—El tiempo que inviertes en hablar sobre amigos imaginarios deberías emplearlo en hacer bien el informe. —Dijo al rubio mientras le golpeaba con los papeles en la cabeza.

Naruto hizo un puchero y farfulló que no era culpa suya.

—Toma, presenta estos, pero esta será la última vez.

—¡Gracias Kakashi-sensei! —Exclamó Naruto tomando el informe que Kakashi le daba, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

—Kakashi-sensei le consientes demasiado.

Kakashi rio despreocupadamente, llevando una mano a su nuca mientras respondía a la réplica de la ninja médico.

—Le consentiría demasiado si le llevara a caballito el resto del viaje, pero como no lo hago solo le consiento un poco.

Sakura frunció el ceño y Naruto rio.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celosa Sakura-chan, porque sensei me quiere más a mí que a ti.

Sakura negó.

—¡Eso te lo acabas de inventar!

Kakash rio suavemente, alzando las manos en son de paz.

—No discutáis, mi favorito es Yamato. —Dijo logrado desviar la atención de sus dos alumnos hasta el ANBU que miraba sorprendido a su antiguo senpai.

—A mi no me metas en esto Senpai.

Naruto y Sakura negaron fervientemente ante la idea.

—¡Ni en broma, su favorito soy yo! —Exclamaron al unísono.

Sai golpeó su puño contra su palma abierta.

—Ya entiendo, Sakura y Naruto tratan de competir por la atención de Kakashi como si fuera su madre.

Kakashi rodó los ojos, negando sutilmente con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a andar.

—Mis chicos favoritos son mis perros, no tratéis de competir con ellos. —Comentó mientras comenzaba a caminar. —Son muy celosos y tienden a eliminar a la competencia; ¿por qué creéis que sois mis únicos alumnos?

Naruto apuró el paso para estar a su altura, dispuesto a averiguar más tarde si era cierto lo de los perros asesinos.

—¿Sabes cómo solucionaríamos esto Kakashi-sensei? Viendo su rostro, eso nos ayudaría un montón.

—Claro, le dejaré ver mi rostro al que se convierta en mi subordinado favorito.

Sakura y Naruto se echaron una mirada retadora, volcando sus sentidos en la nueva misión: ver el rostro de Kakashi.

Lo que este no les dijo fue que, realmente, Naruto ya había visto su rostro más de una vez cuando era niño. Y podía haber dicho algo pero ver como trataban de ganarse su afecto era tan divertido que lo dejó correr.

Al fin y al cabo Naruto no necesitaba hacer nada para ganarse su afecto, lo tenía desde el mismo día que arrojó sus manos hasta él tras el ataque del Kyubi a la aldea.

**Fin.**


End file.
